This invention relates generally to water faucet assemblies and more particularly, to water faucet assemblies including water filters.
Water faucet assemblies that filter water include water filters that are attached in flow communication to a water source used to supply water to the water faucet assemblies. Such faucet assemblies are typically mounted to a base, such as a countertop. At least one type of knowvn filter assembly is mounted below the countertop and includes a first line extending between the filter assembly and the faucet assembly and a second line extending between the filter assembly and a water supply line. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,938. Such filter assemblies may be disconnected from the water lines and replaced from below the countertop.
Other known filter assemblies are attached to the water faucet and are adjacent and below the base of the water faucet. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,031. Such filter assemblies are only replaceable from above the countertop after the water faucet assembly has been removed. Other such filter assemblies are stand alone units that include T-fittings that divert a flow of water from being supplied to the water faucet assembly to a separate stand-alone countertop filter unit. Such countertop filter units occupy countertop space and include filters that are replaceable from above the countertop.
In an exemplary embodiment, a faucet assembly is mounted to a mounting surface and is coupled to a filter assembly that is removable from above and below the mounting surface. The faucet assembly includes a faucet including a valve to control a flow rate of water and a base attached to the mounting surface. The filter assembly is disposed beneath the mounting surface and includes a filter and a flexible water line connected to a water source. The filter assembly is sized to fit through an opening in the mounting surface.
The combination of the filter assembly and the flexible water line permit the filter assembly to be moved from beneath the mounting surface to above the mounting surface via the mounting surface opening, after the faucet assembly is uncoupled from the mounting surface. Accordingly, because the filter assembly is sized to be inserted through the mounting surface opening, the filter may be replaced either from above or below the mounting surface.